OC Chronicles - Black Butler
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Mikaru and Mikuru are idiots and should watch out what they do with their experiments! OCs meet Black Butler!
1. A new (troublesome) ability

OC Chronicles

Black Butler

Chapter 1: New (troublesome) ability

"Um, Mikaru, Mikuru…What are you doing?" Gelezinis asked nervously. The twins had dragged her out the room and into their office, where there was a giant laboratory. The twins had been very busy looking at new ways to get stronger, and that stressed the werewolf girl a lot.

The twins grinned at her. "You know Francis?" Mikaru asked.

"Um, isn't he a Time-witch or something? Fang was talking about him." Gelezinis replied, gaining a nod from the Japanese boys.

"Yeah, well~ we were able to get some strands of his hair, and we want to see what'll happen if we add it to our essence." Mikuru explained.

"Essence?"

"Energy, chakra, abilities, reiatsu, whatever you want to call it." Mikaru shrugged. Gelezinis frowned; she didn't like where this was going.

"Guys, I think this is a bad idea, you really shouldn't be messing about with these things." She scorned angrily. The twins merely smirked at her.

"We're not _messing about, w_e're _experimenting_." They retorted. They were about to add the few hair to a test tube filled with a silver liquid, when Gelezinis pounced on them.

"Stop it! Something bad is gonna happen!" She yelled at them. Mikaru dropped the test tube, causing it to smash on the floor. The silver liquid made a puddle on the floor.

"Gelezinis, stop it! What are you doing?!" Mikaru yelled back, falling over backwards from the force of the impact. He fell backwards into a rack of test tubes, which smashed unto the ground. Pavojinga, Fang and Daleki, who had been talking in Pavojinga's office, two doors down the corridor, heard the crashing, and rand into the room.

"What's going on?!" Pavojinga exclaimed.

"The twins are doing another experiment!" Gelezinis cried out, stopping Mikuru from cleaning up the test tubes. Pavojinga snarled.

"You two are going to blow up the school if this continues!" He yelled at them. Everybody was yelling, and no one had noticed that the Francis' collected hair strands had been touched by the silvery liquid. There was a sudden flash of black and purple light.

"What's that?!" Fang screamed. A vortex opened up, and all of them started getting sucked into it. Mikaru and Mikuru held on to the tables, Pavojinga and Fang dug their claws into the floor and walls to stabilize themselves. Daleki was doing fine to hold himself in place, but Gelezinis, who had been the closest to the vortex was immediately sucked in. She screamed disappearing in the black purple light.

"Gelezinis!" Daleki called out. Clunks of the walls and the ground where starting to get sucked in as well, and Fang and Daleki followed Gelezinis unwillingly, Fang screaming. Pavojinga growled at the twins, and grabbed them.

"If we get outta this, I swear I'm putting you on detention duty till the day I die!" Pavojinga yelled, letting go of everything but the twins.

"But you're immortal!" the twins shouted as the three of them were sucked into the Vortex too. The vortex was a spinning blur of black and purple. Wind was rushing in their ears. Pavojinga could hear Gelezinis' and Fang's screams from afar. The twins were holding each other tightly, Pavojinga still holding on to them. He saw a sudden glow of red, and was engulfed into it, before he hit something hard. He hit the ground with a loud 'umpf!' before being landed on by twins.

"Ow…Mikaru get off, you're heavy…" Mikuru whined. Mikaru rolled off the pile.

"You two are the same weight, so you're both heavy." Pavojinga hissed, shrugging Mikuru off of him. "Anyway, where are?"

"How are we supposed to know?!" The twins said angrily. Pavojinga and the twins glared at each other. Pavojinga sighed.

"Glaring isn't going to do anything, we need to find the others." He instructed. He looked around. They seemed to be in a garden, and a big one at that. There were hedges and roses everywhere, so they were probably in some sort of garden. Pavojinga sneeze. "Man, too many roses everywhere, making me sneezy. ATCHOO!"

"Pavojinga? Is that you?" Fang's voice called out from behind a large bush. She peeped from behind it before walking towards the others, followed by Daleki and Gelezinis.

"Ah, good, you saved us the trouble to look for you." The twins chimed. Fang whacked them both on the head.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled at them.

"Who's there?!" said an unknown voice. As quick as lightning, Pavojinga's and Gelezinis' wolf ears and tails disappeared. Pavojinga's eyes became a dark chocolate brown, and Gelezinis' became blue. Daleki's wings disappeared, leaving a tattoo of small bat wings on both of his shoulder plates, and his tail also disappeared. Fang transformed herself completely. Her cat look disappeared, and instead she looked like a human. Her cat ears, tail and bat wings also vanish, and her vampire fangs became less visible. The only ones who stayed the same were the twins, who didn't bother hiding their eyes. A short blonde boy appeared from behind the bushes. He looked like he could be the gardener of the place. "Who are you?!"

"Finny, what's wrong?" Said another voice, this time, it was taller man, also with blonde hair, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in clothes that made him look like a cook. He stared at the six (unknowingly) magical creatures. "Who are you?" he asked, calmer than the first boy.

"I'm Pavojinga Vilkas, this is my sister Gelezinis, Daleki Wawel, F…Fiona Brown and Mikaru and Mikuru Akasaki." Pavojinga made up a name on the spot for Fang, because not many people are called 'Fang'.

"And what are you doing here?" the boy, named Finny, asked.

"Um…I know this may sound crazy, but we're from…another time?" Pavojinga said unsurely. "Wait what year are we?"

"1889, and what do you mean 'another time'?" the taller man asked, unsurely. Everybody stared.

"WHAT?! WE WENT BACK IN TIME?!" Gelezinis started freaking out. Fang gave a grin.

"Wha~ this brings back memories~!" She cooed, but remembered she was supposed to be human, so said no more. Finny and the taller man stared.

"You are guys are really from the future?" Finny asked in awe.

"Yeah, we come from the year 2014." The twins answered.

"Wah! That's so exciting!" Finny exclaimed. "I'm Finny, by the way."

"I'm Bard." Said the taller man, smiling a little. "Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Pavojinga, who smiled back.

"It'd be a pleasure to meet you if it weren't in these consequences." Pavojinga replied. "Where is this place anyway?"

"This is the Phantomhive residence." Bard answered proudly.

"Phantomhive?" Everybody said in confusion., except for Fang.

"The Phantomhive family owned a big business which made toys and sweets during the Victorian era. They were also known as the Queen's Guard dog." Fang explained.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, you know your stuff, don't you, Lady?" Finny said happily. Fang smiled cutely.

"Oh, I'm hardly a Lady, I'm just very interested in history." She said bashfully.

"Who's the current head of the Phantom-thingies?" Mikaru asked. Finny frowned disapprovingly.

"Phantomhive. It's out master, Ciel Phantomhive." Bard answered. "In fact, we should really go talk to him about this." Everybody agreed and started making their way to the large mansion that the 'futuristic' people had only just noticed. They entered it, and the latters looked at it in awe. It was a grand place, very clean…maybe too clean.

The twins, the Vilkas, Daleki and Fang, nicknamed Fiona for the time being (even though Fang disapproved of this name), followed Bard and Finny up the large staircase. "Wow…there must be a lot of servants here…" Gelezinis whistled.

"Actually, there are only five of us." Bard said sheepishly. "Finny, me, Maylene, Tanaka and Sebastian."

"Don't you guys work a lot then?" Daleki asked. Finny giggled.

"Well, actually, Tanaka doesn't do anything apart from drink tea, and Bard, Maylene and I tend to mess up a lot, so Sebastian usually does everything…"

"Sheesh, I feel sorry for that Sebastian guy." Mikaru commented loudly. Finny laughed sheepishly. A marooned haired maid with large round glasses and a small short man with grey haired man were visible in the corridor.

"Ah, Maylene, Tanaka!" Finny called out. The two newcomers looked up.

"Finny, who are those people?" Maylene asked. Finny and Bard quickly explained to her what had happened. "What? That's so exciting!"

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said, sipping some tea. The Japanese twins stared wearily at Tanaka, something getting a disturbing image of a skinny and short Father Christmas as they stared at him.

"Tanaka doesn't say much. He's the Stewart of the mansion." Maylene explained.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Is that all he does?" Mikaru asked wearily. Maylene nodded.

"Yes. But anyway! You must see Master Ciel immediately!" she exclaimed, pulling the twins by the wrist down the corridor.

"Ah! Wait up!" Bard and Finny exclaimed, running after her, closely followed by the others. They arrived at a large set of doors. "This is Master Ciel's office, Sebastian should be in there with him too." Bard said, knocking on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" said a young serious voice. Bard opened the door wide, so that the others could come in as well. "Bard, explain to me why you have brought unknown people into my mansion, an especially when one of them is a prostitute?" a small boy with bluish black hair, a single blue visible eye and black eye patch covering his right eye said.

"Prostitute? Where?" Gelezinis asked. The boy sighed.

"Don't play dumb." He said in a bored tone. Gelezinis took some time to register this.

"WHAT!? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME A PROSTITUTE, YOU MIDGET!" she screamed out at him, Daleki restraining her from strangling the child. The latter flushed up.

"Midget?! How dare you insult the head of the Phantomhives!" he answered back angrily. Everybody stopped still.

"_You're _the head of the Phantomhives?" The twins laughed. "Seriously? What are you, ten?" They laughed so much they had to hold on to each other so they wouldn't fall over. The child, supposedly Ciel Phantomhive, sighed irritably, still flushed up.

"Bard, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka. _Explain_." He muttered angrily. The three servants explained all of the happenings, who these six people are and what they said happened to them. "You want me to believe that six crazy people came from the future?" he said disbelieving.

Mikaru and Mikuru showed him their phones. "Mate, you don't find these things anywhere in the Victorian era." The three servants started fussing and aweing over these two strange objects.

"Alright, alright, fine, you _are _from the future. But this is problematic, how are you going to get back to your era?" Ciel said.

"May I propose a suggestion, young master?" A man, fully clothed in black said. Pavojinga just noticed him. He seemed to be the butler, and he had pitch black hair, and dark maroon eyes. Yet, Pavojinga sense a certain feeling around him; this person wasn't human. That was certain.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe we should just first listen to what happened, fully, before making a decision on what to do with them?" The butler proposed, smirking slightly. Ciel nodded.

"Yes. We know that you came from the future, but we don't know how you came here in the first place."

"It was these two idiotic twins' fault." Pavojinga, Gelezinis, Daleki and Fang said at once, pointing to the twins.

"They were doing some experiments, and before we know, they mix two things together, and we get sucked into a vortex, bringing us here." Daleki explained.

"What's a vortex?" Maylene asked.

"Um, let's just say we were sucked into a giant hole that brought us here." Daleki said sheepishly. Ciel sighed.

"Do you know how to go back?" All of the future people shook their heads.

"Without the proper chemicals, we can't make another vortex. Also, even if we did, we probably wouldn't be able to control the vortex to get back home." Mikuru said. Everybody stayed quiet.

"Well, I guess you might as well stay here for the time being…and we're going to need to give you different clothes, because I am not having a girl walking have naked around my mansion." Ciel said irritably.

"Half-naked?! Excuse me, oh ever so great king of the midgets, but this happens to be very covered for the 21st century!" Gelezinis yelled at Ciel.

"For the last time, stop calling me a midget!" Ciel exclaimed.

"There wasn't a first time!" Gelezinis hissed back. They glared at each other.

"We understand, Master Ciel. We will do anything you want us to do to bring you the least shame as possible while we stay here." Pavojinga smiled sweetly, putting a hand over Gelezinis' mouth. Good thing Pavojinga was good at acting, otherwise he'd be laughing his head off at this childish argument. Ciel nodded, annoyed.

"Good. Maylene, Tanaka, call Elizabeth, and make her come here. We will need women's clothes. Bard, Finny go look for some men's clothing. Sebastian, show them to their rooms." He ordered. Maylene and Tanaka left and did as they were ordered, and Bard and Finny rushed to see what they could find. Sebastian bowed a little, and led the others to different rooms. They all had separate rooms, except the twins. However when Sebastian took Pavojinga to one of the spare rooms, Pavojinga stopped in his tracks.

"Mr Vilkas, is there a problem?" Sebastian asked, smiling a little. Pavojinga looked wearily at the man. He was a little taller than him, but that somehow made him look very intimidating.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're not human, are you?" Pavojinga said, trying to keep his voice even. Sebastian stared at him.

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"…You…have a different feeling than the others."

"Hm, do I? But I must apologize, for I can say the same to you." Sebastian smirked. Pavojinga flinched. There was something evil about that smile, something very evil indeed. Sebastian smiled sweetly and kept on walking. Pavojinga gulped and followed him. "This is your room." The butler said, showing Pavojinga to his room.

"Thank you." Pavojinga said. Sebastian smiled.

"I would urge you to stay here until you are asked to leave this room." That wasn't a suggestion, that was a very subtly order, and Pavojinga knew it. Better play along for now. He nodded, and the butler left, closing the door. Pavojinga flinched as he saw the man's eyes flash a dangerous colour.

Not human, not human at all.


	2. Dressing up

OC Chronicles

Black Butler

Chapter 2: Dressing up

**Things will be based on both the manga and anime, but the timeline will be ignored, and many random characters will pop out of nowhere! ^w^**

A carriage drew up in front of the Phantomhive mansion. A pretty blonde haired girl jumped out of it, followed by a brown haired girl. They made their way to the front door. Gelezinis saw through her window that the butler, Sebastian, was carrying quite a few large boxes from the carriage. The werewolf girl sighed. She didn't want to have to wear dresses…

"Miss Vilkas? Please make your way to the hall." Sebastian's voice was heard from her door. Gelezinis opened her door, and saw the black clothed man walking away. She frowned a little, but made her way to the hall…wherever it was. It actually ended up being the welcoming hall, and Gelezinis saw the others were also there, except for Pavojinga, who arrived, followed by Sebastian. The blonde girl had huge green eyes, and was smiling brightly at everybody.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy!" she chimed. She saw Gelezinis, who was wearing a tank top, her bandages, shorts and trainers, and saw Fang, who was wearing a miniskirt with high heels, a jacket with a pattern top underneath. She blushed bright red. "You must cover yourself immediately! Paula, we will take these two to the next room! EEEEEEEK!" before anyone else noticed, Elizabeth jumped backwards. Gelezinis and the others, including Sebastian, Ciel, Bard, Maylene and Tanaka, saw a large snake on the floor.

"Wow! That's an awesome snake!" Gelezinis squealed picking it up. It wasn't trying to bite, it was just wrapped around her arm. The twins looked at it.

"Weird, that's a black mamba…why isn't biting?" Mikaru asked. Sebastian sighed.

"Snake, I told you not to let your snakes roaming about when we have guests." Sebastian said. The futuristic people saw a man with white hair and bluish eyes, who had patches of snake scales on his face, and snakes wrapped around him.

"Sorry, says Emily." He said. "Do you like snakes? Says Oscar." He asked Gelezinis. The latter grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, they're so awesome!" she squealed.

"That's Wordsworth. Says Oscar." Snake nodded, blushing just a little bit. Gelezinis walked to Snake and started chatting to him.

"Who's that?" Daleki asked Bard.

"He's a newbie. We forgot to mention him. He's the footman of the mansion; he's a bit odd, always talking for his snakes, but he's a nice kid and he learns quickly." Bard answered. Lizzy got over her fear and after Gelezinis gave Wordsworth back to Snake, she was dragged off by Paula, Maylene and Fang following them.

"Alright, you four: Bard and Finny have found some clothes for you, now all you have to do is try them out." Ciel said. Bard, Finny and Sebastian gave Daleki, Pavojinga, Mikaru and Mikuru a set of clothing. "If something doesn't fit, just tell me and Sebastian will sort it out."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said. The four males went back to their rooms. Pavojinga ended up having a butler's clothing, like Sebastian's, but the waist coat was dark brown instead of black. Daleki had a white shirt with a dark red waistcoat and brown coloured trousers, and black shoes. The twins, after much complaining, wore identical maroon trousers with white shirts. They had slightly heeled black shoes, which were white at the tip. They also wore darker maroon jackets with white shirts.

"I don't like the Victorian era's fashion." They complained. Daleki sighed, and before he could say anything-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gelezinis screeched. All of the guests rushed to where Gelezinis and Fang were supposed to change. Paula looked sheepish as Gelezinis, dressed in an under dress, rushed to Daleki. "They're trying to make me wear a corset and it's squeezing my ribs!" she complained, looking very stiff.

"A corset?" Daleki asked, confused. Lizzy was looking in a disapproving way.

"It's the fashion to have a thin waist." She pouted. Gelezinis hissed.

"My waist is fine the way it is! I'm not keen of dying of suffocation, thanks very much!" Gelezinis retorted angrily.

"Well, I understand what you mean…" Ciel muttered. Sebastian snickered behind his hand. The short boy glared at the butler. Gelezinis looks at him in confusion, and was about to ask him what he meant, but suddenly Paula let out a cry.

"Miss Vilkas! You aren't dressed properly!" she cried out, embarrassed. Ciel, Bard, Finny and Tanaka quickly left the room, blushing, but Sebastian had to drag Snake out, who was goggling at Gelezinis. The twins shrugged and left.

"Well, she is my sister, but fine." Pavojinga left as well. Daleki stared at Lizzy and Paula.

"Where's Fa-…Fiona?" he asked.

"Getting changed in the next room. It is very indignant of you to hold a half dressed lady, please may you leave?" Paula asked hurriedly. Daleki smiled.

"Gelezinis is my lover though…" he said, Gelezinis looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Daleki, I don't wanna wear a corset! My ribs will crack!" She whimpered. Daleki noticed that her scares on her shoulders and back had disappeared, and guessed it must be disguise ability they all had.

"Would it be OK if Gelezinis doesn't wear a corset? None of the women in the future world are used to wearing such things." Daleki asked Paula and Lizzy.

Lizzy pouted. "Never! If she doesn't wear a corset, she won't be as cute." She said, and Paula ushered Daleki outside. The next thirty minutes were very painful.

"NO! THAT'S TOO TIGHT! OW! TAKE IT OFF!" Gelezinis screamed. "GET IT OFF!" finally it quietened down, and next was a lot of squealing from Lizzy about her cuteness. The twins laughed loudly.

"Stop it you two, you'd get the same if you were girls." Finny said.

"Yeah…and it's totally not funny." Ciel said, going a little pale. Sebastian snickered again. Finally, Lizzy and Paula came out, Gelezinis walking behind them. She was wearing a red pink dress, with elbow length sleeves which were fluffy at the end, and a large ribbon on her back. The dress was also rather low cute, and had little black ribbons going down the front of the dress till about the level of her lower stomach. She was walking like a crab, though, but apart from that, she looked very pretty. She growled angrily.

"I'm sure glad I'm not born in this era…" she mumbled, struggling walking. Maylene came in next, followed by Fang. She was wearing a blue dress with frills around her collar and on the sleeves, which were wrist lengthed. The dress went down the ground, and also had ribbons on the sides of the dress. She had a ribbon in her hair, and also looked pretty, even though she also seemed uncomfortable.

"Corsets…are difficult…to walk in…" she said in between gasped attempts to breath. Ciel looked happier with this.

"Good job." He told Lizzy, who squealed. "By the way, everyone, Elizabeth is my fiancée." He told the others. Pavojinga gaped.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked Ciel.

"I'm thirteen years old, Elizabeth's fourteen." He answered. The twins whistled.

"Young…" they muttered.

"You're just a year older than Lizzy." Gelezinis said bluntly.

"Ciel! I've come to visit!" said an unknown voice, but Ciel noticeably shuddered. A man with black hair and Chinese clothes came in. He was standing next to a very cute Chinese looking girl.

"Lau! How many times do I have to tell you to at least send a letter before you decide to visit?!" Ciel said angrily.

"My, how mean. Anyhow, who are those people?" Lau asked curiously. Ciel explained to him quickly who Gelezinis, Pavojinga, Fang, Mikaru, Mikuru and Daleki were and how they got here. "Oh~? That's very interesting indeed! Isn't it, Ran Mao?"

The black haired girl with the interesting haircut nodded, and walked to Pavojinga, wrapping her arms around his right arm, and pressing her breasts against it. "Interesting…" she mumbled quietly. Pavojinga blushed, and gave a sheepish smile.

"You're very pretty, but I'm…taken…" he said; he was going to say 'I'm more into guys', but he didn't think that the Victorian era people would like to know that. And anyway, he _was _taken. Ran Mao walked back next to Lau.

"Ran Mao's my little sister, even though we're not related by blood." Lau explained. Gelezinis stared flatly. Snake stared at Gelezinis, blushing lightly. The latter noticed this, and smiled to him. Snake blushed eve more.

"Young Master, I have prepared tea and snacks for everyone." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded.

"Alright, everyone, we will make our way to the living room." He said, leading everyone to yet another room.

"Pfff…if I sit down, this corset's gonna burst, it's too tight!" Gelezinis complained loudly.


	3. Cats, spiders and snakes

OC Chronicles

Black Butler

Chapter 3: Cats, spiders and snakes

The day after, Gelezinis made a fuss of wearing a corset again. They had all slept well, and Fang was by far the happiest. She was used to wear corsets, but that doesn't mean she liked them. The twins hated everything though…

"Boring…the Victorian era is so…boring…" they complained, watching the Mansion's garden. Gelezinis sighed.

"We get it already. I don't like it either…can't breathe 80% of the time…" she whined in turn. The three of them kept on staring blankly at the garden. A snake wrapped itself around Gelezinis' arm. "Ooh! Wordsworth!" she squealed, stroking the snake's head gently.

"Hello Gelezinis, says Wordsworth." Snake walked to the bored trio. The twins ignored him, but Gelezinis stood up and walked to Snake. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Snake, hello snakes~" she greeted cheerfully. Snake blushed madly. A snake said something, but Snake wouldn't translate, blushing madly. "Snake! You're flushing up! Do you have a fever!" Gelezinis exclaimed.

The twins saw the expression, and smirked. Daleki had a rival; this would be amusing. Gelezinis was fussing over a blushing Snake, when Finny appeared. "Hey Gelezinis, Mikaru, Mikuru! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Finny! I think Snake has a fever!" Gelezinis told him.

"What, really!? We have to take him to Sebastian immediately!" the small exclaimed, both of the over hysteric children not realising that Snake was trying to say something. They dragged him into the mansion, leaving the twins on their own.

They stayed in silence, but they were actually having a very long conversation.

'_The experiment was interesting, but we need to find a way to get home. It's way too boring here._' Mikaru thought.

'_Yeah, I know…let's play a game! The one who finds the most interesting object in the garden and mansion wins! It can be a play or an object!' _Mikuru explained, trying to kill their boredom. The older twin threw a competitive look at him, and the game started.

Mikaru rushed into the building, while Mikuru went into the garden. He looked at all the bushes and trees, but found nothing of his interest. He then noticed a cobweb in between two branches. He looked at the spider on it. Now this was interesting! A black spider with a yellowish red flower print on its back! Mikuru stared at it, unaware of three figures behind him. One of the figures moved forward, and caught Mikuru's attention.

He turned round and stared. "Who're you? MMPHF!" a hand covered his mouth, will another covered his eyes. _Drowsy…_Mikuru thought. _So…sleepy…what's…?_

Darkness over took him.

Fang sighed as she walked among the mansion's corridors. She had tried to find her room again, but the mansion was such a maze, that she couldn't find the door at all. She mumbled angrily to herself, when she heard meowing. Fang was half a werecat, so how could she resist going towards the sound? She peeked into the room, and saw Sebastian. OK, yes it was Sebastian, but he was patting a black cat. He was stroking it and patting it lovingly, and Fang saw he was blushing a little.

"Sebastian, do you like cats?" Fang asked curiously. Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"M-Miss Fiona…" He stuttered, looking highly embarrassed. The cat was still in his arms, purring loudly. "Well, uh, yes, I do have a soft spot for cats."

"How sweet! I do too! I think they're the cutest creatures that could exist!" Fang cooed, stroking the black cat with a finger. It meowed appreciatively, and purred louder. Sebastian seem to fluster.

"Please don't tell the young master. He's allergic to cats, and won't let me keep them." He said, sounding a little desperate.

"Them?" Fang asked. She looked behind Sebastian, and there were at least thirteen cats and kittens. Fang melted. "Kyaaaa! They're so cuuuuuuuute!" she squealed, picking up three kittens at once. Sebastian stared a little, then smiled.

"I trust you won't tell young master, then?" he asked politely.

"In one condition: You also let me hug these cuties!" Fang answered, covered in cats. Sebastian nodded, and smiled. They stayed in the interior garden for some time, until Sebastian decided it was time to start the preparations for lunch. Just as they closed the room, Maylene ran to them, followed by Finny and Bard,

"Mr Sebastian! Have you seen Mr Mikuru?!" She is asked. She bumped into Fang. "O-Oh! I'm terribly sorry Miss Fiona!" she apologised. Fang smiled.

"It's alright. What has happened to Mikuru?" she asked.

"Mr Mikaru says he can't find him anywhere, and is terribly worried about him!" Finny answered. Fang's eyes widened.

"Oh dear...where is Mikaru?"

"Outside with the others and the young master. Also, Sebastian, the young master says you need to help with the search; he thinks Mr Mikuru could have gotten lost." Bard said. Sebastian sighed and looked at his pocket watch.

"We are ten minutes ahead of schedule. I hope this will be done by then, otherwise lunch will be late." He said, leading everybody outside. Snake had been spared the visit of a doctor when Daleki had said he was fine. The former, the latter and Gelezinis were searching the garden, Ciel simply gazing from in front of the mansion. "Young master, you called?"

"Yes. Find our missing guest, then make the preparations for lunch." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed his head a little.

"Yes, my Lord." He said, and quickly set out to look for Mikuru. Mikaru, however, was rushing through the garden. He couldn't feel him…he couldn't feel Mikuru's presence! He became worried, but he saw fresh footprints on the muddy ground. It must've rained recently, but Mikaru could see that it was more than one person who had made those footprints.

"Hey! Everyone! I've found something weird!" He called out to the others. They all came, Ciel also followed his servants. "Has anybody been in this corner of the garden today?"

"No, I wasn't ordered to be here." Finny shook his head.

"D-Do you think…that Mr Mikuru was kidnapped?" Maylene asked. Mikaru clenched his jaw and frowned. Sebastian looked thoughtfully at the ground. He noticed a spider web. He got closer to it.

"Young master…" he said quietly. Ciel walked next to him, and saw the spider.

"Oh, no…" he sighed irritably.


	4. Spider's Web

OC Chronicles

Black Butler

Chapter 4: Spider's web

Mikuru eyes opened slowly. His head hurt, and when he tried to move, he couldn't, so he was probably tied up. The green rimmed eyed boy squinted in the darkness, and realised he was in some sort of kitchen-like room. He was lying on side, and felt that his hands were tied tightly behind his back. He struggled a little, before realising that footsteps were getting nearer. The door opened, and three figures appeared. He tried to see who they were, but the contrast of sudden light and utter darkness made him squint in pain. One of the figures grabbed him the collar of his shirt, and made him stand up, pulling him towards the door. The two figures also grabbed him, and Mikuru was half dragged, half pulled into a corridor. Now that Mikuru could see better, he realised the three figures were actually purple haired men. Triplets, it seemed, though they had parted their hair differently.

Mikuru was shoved into a large room, which seemed to be a dining room of some sort. It was very impressive, and looked like it belonged in Ciel's manor, so Mikuru guessed he was probably in some other rich person's house. Mikuru was thrown to his knees as soon as they had reached the carpet, and his hissed in disapproval, but said nothing.

A high pitched giggle came from a chair facing away from Mikuru, and for a second the latter thought he had been abducted by a little spoiled girl, until he saw the face of a young child, about the same age as Ciel. '_Another rich little kid, huh? How annoying._' Mikuru thought flatly. The child stood up, and stood in front of Mikuru, a smug look on his face.

"Isn't this amusing?" he giggled, his voice full of menace. "I've always wanted to order a kidnap, always sounded fun to me." He giggled some more, and it was really getting on Mikuru's nerves.

"Yeah, OK. Who the heck are you?" Mikuru asked indifferently. The blonde child narrowed his eyes, and smirked.

"I am Alois Trancy. Also known as Her Majesty's Spider." He introduced. "Now you answer, who are you?"

"Mikuru Akasaki. Also known as 'younger twin who really wants to return to his older twin'." The white eyes boy answered flatly. Alois laughed.

"My, you do have some nerve talking like that to me! I have kidnapped you, and yet, you talk as if you own the place! How amusing!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think, Claude?!" Mikuru noticed a man clad in black clothing. Black hair, glasses, yellow eyes, serious face…nothing about him was the same as Sebastian, but the strong aura Mikuru got from him told him he was the same as Sebastian. The triplets too for that matter, just weaker. Claude, who Mikuru guessed was the butler, nodded dryly. Alois momentarily frowned but turned by to Mikuru. "You see, I want Ciel Phantomhive. What better way than to use a guest of his as bait?!" he exclaimed happily.

"Stop acting like a goddamn goodie child. Your 'happy' mask doesn't work on me." Mikuru grunted, thinking that this happiness of Alois' was way too fake. Alois looked down at Mikuru, smiling still but with some sort of shocked look. All at once his face darkened.

"Shut up, you little shit." He spat, grabbing Mikuru's hair. Mikuru hissed in pain, but smirked.

"That's better." He commented, which made him get a kick in the stomach.

"I said shut up!" Alois shouted. Mikuru gasped, grinding his teeth in pain. "Weak people like you should know their authorities."

Mikuru grinned widely. "Authorities…? What authorities…? You? Ha, don't make me laugh, you little squirt." He laughed, as if Alois had just said the funniest joke ever. The blonde haired boy clenched his jaw in anger.

"Claude! Beat him up and show him who's boss!" He shouted at the butler.

"Yes, you Highness." The latter said, walking towards a grinning Mikuru.

"Can't this carriage go any faster!?" Mikaru exclaimed, worried out of his skin for his little brother.

"We're going as fast as we can. Be patient." Ciel said irritably. Mikaru sighed angrily, staring out the window. Daleki has stayed at the mansion with Fang, agreeing that Pavojinga, Gelezinis and Mikaru would go to help Mikuru. Sebastian was driving the carriage, making the horses gallop as fast as they could.

"Young master! We are approaching the mansion!" Sebastian shouted from outside. There was a sudden thud, a laugh, and then the carriage was upside down.

"What in the world is happening!" Ciel exclaimed, before realising he had landed on Pavojinga.

"At least your lighter than the twins." The werewolf muttered. Mikaru kicked the carriage door open, and pulled himself and Gelezinis out, Pavojinga following with Ciel.

"Sebby! It's been too long!" a very irregular voice squealed, before squeaking in pain.

"Mr Grell, I believe you are being a trouble." Sebastian said in an irritated voice. The four other people peeped around the upside carriage. Sebastian had his foot in the face of a man with ridiculously long red hair.

Gelezinis didn't pay much attention to them, and started undoing the restraints on the poor carriage horses. "Mikaru, help me! We can get there quicker by riding the horses!" Gelezinis said, freeing the first horse as Pavojinga freed the second horse.

"Ow, Sebby! Oh, ah wait!" The red head exclaimed. "Young maiden, I need to warn you!"

"Huh, warn me?" Gelezinis said in surprise.

"Yes. You are going to die today." The red head said indifferently. Gelezinis stared, and looked at Pavojinga and Mikaru. Should she tell the red head that she was immortal…?

"Oh, no…that's terrible…" she said, trying to sound shocked. Pavojinga face palmed. "But who are you anyway?"

"I am Grell Sutcliffe." Grell introduced himself. "I am a Shinigami, or, in other words, a soul reaper."

"Grell Sutcliffe! I would like you restrain yourself from revealing your identity to my guests!" Ciel said, looking irritated. "Anyway, Sebastian, go to the Trancy Mansion immediately by horseback. Take Mikaru with you."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed a little, and, picking Mikaru up bridal style, go unto the horse, and quickly rode away.

"Hey! Why can't you carry me like that?!" Grell whined. Pavojinga coughed, trying to stop himself from laughing. "What? What's so funny?! Do you have a problem with my love life?!"

"No, not at all." Pavojinga chuckled. That was half the truth. He found Grell's love life a little disastrous for flirting, but since Pavojinga also shared Grell's gender preference, he didn't have a problem with it. "Anyway, Mr Ciel, we should also get to the mansion.

"But not all of us three can get unto the horse." Gelezinis said, holding the poor animal by the reins. Pavojinga thought for a minute.

"I suspect Mr Ciel knows how to ride a horse?" Pavojinga asked Ciel, who huffed.

"Of course I can." He retorted.

"Good, then I propose that you and Gelezinis get unto the horse and follow Sebastian and Mikaru. I'll run there." Pavojinga said. Ciel nodded, and Pavojinga helped the short boy get unto the horse. "I know there isn't a saddle, but please hang on."

"I can ride without a saddle too, you know." Ciel flushed up. Pavojinga chuckled a little. Ciel reminded him a lot of his beloved William back in the future. He also helped Gelezinis get unto the horse, and she wrapped arms around the shorter boy. Ciel flushed a little more at the close contact, but said nothing, and galloped away.

"Hm, run there you say…? You're not human, are you?" Grell asked. Pavojinga grinned.

"Not any more than you. Can you keep a secret?" He asked, winking a little. Grell blushed the tiniest bit.

"My, you're quite a charmer aren't you? Of course I can keep a secret for a handsome guy like you~" he cooed, putting on a cute look. Pavojinga grinned, showing a row of sharp pointed teeth like Grell. "Oh my, this is quite rare. Are you also a Soul Reaper? No…your eyes aren't the same…"

"No. I am a werewolf." Pavojinga winked, and changed into his wolf form. A black wolf with black and purpled rimmed armour, red eyes, and the size of a full grown bull.

"Oh my~! Wow vicious~!" Grell squealed. Pavojinga chuckled, and lowered himself.

"Get on, I have feeling you could be needed." He said, and Grell jumped unto him. "My name's Pavojinga Vilkas, by the way."

"Hm, well, Pavojinga- no…Jinga-chan~ Let's go~" Grell cooed. Pavojinga's ear twitched.

'_Jinga-chan_? _Bah, whatever._' "Hold on, Grell." He said, as he started running through the forest towards where Sebastian's scent was taking him. Grell was holding on tightly to him by his collar, trying not to fall off.

"We are here, Mr Mikaru." Sebastian said, letting Mikaru jump off the horse first. But he was stopped by a white haired woman, who had a bandage over her left eye.

"I will not let you pass." She said simply. Mikaru hissed, and took a step forward, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Miss Hannah, lovely to see you again. Could you please take us to Mr Alois Trancy?" Sebastian asked, smiling sweetly.

"Mr Ciel Phantomhive is not with you, I cannot let you pass." The woman, Hannah, answered. Mikaru growled, but galloping was heard, and Ciel appeared, riding the horse with Gelezinis.

"I am here! Take me to Alois Trancy immediately!" He exclaimed, jumping off the horse. Gelezinis decided to stay outside and hold the horses, even though Sebastian denied her to hold them.

"They'll need you in there, so go with Ciel." Gelezinis said, and Sebastian smiled, nodding, and followed Ciel into the mansion, Mikaru walking briskly next to him.

"Please be OK Mikuru…" Gelezinis pleaded quietly.

Hannah took the three guests to the dining room. Her eyes widened when she saw the mess. Mikuru was holding one of the triplets by the hair, the other two seemingly lifeless on the floor, and Claude holding Alois away from Mikuru, protecting him.

"Mikuru!" Mikaru rushed to his brother. Mikuru was completely clean and looked as fresh as a daisy.

"Nee-san! Took your time!" He chimed. Mikaru sighed.

"How….How…" Ciel stared in shock, while Sebastian smirked.

"Hm…oh well…"

_Earlier_

"_Claude! Beat him up and show him who's boss!" He shouted at the butler._

"_Yes, you Highness." The latter said, walking towards a grinning Mikuru. The younger twin's eyes flashed silver momentarily. Claude didn't seem to notice this so he just grabbed Mikuru by the collar, and smashed him into the ground. Mikuru grunted in pain, coughing._

_He left Claude beat him up a little, but to be honest, this was all part of the game…_

"_Heh, that's enough. Claude, let him go." Alois ordered. Claude did as he was ordered, and let go of Mikuru completely, letting him drop to the ground. "You three, take him back to the kitchen." Alois ordered the triplets. Said triplets rushed to Mikuru to pick him up, but before they could touch him, the triplet with the middle parting got a massive gash in his chest. He cough up blood. "What!?"_

"_**Ha…ha…ha…weak…weak…**__" Mikuru's voice resounded around the room. The same triplet was smashed into the wall by some invisible force, causing the two other triplets to jump away. Mikuru stood up, the ropes turning to shreds as he pulled them off. "__**Don't mess with me.**__" Mikuru laughed again._

"_Guh…Timber, Canterbury! Get him! Ignore Thompson!" Alois shouted, and the two triplets left could do nothing but give in to their master's order. They attacked Mikuru, who simply dodged every attack. His eyes were completely hidden._

"_**Poor you…you can't look after your own brother…because you belong to a brat …isn't that **__**pitiful**__**.**__" Mikuru mocked. He kicked one of the twins, the one with the hair parted to the left, and he landed on the table with a sickening 'crunch'. Mikuru wasn't weak, he just didn't like to fight much…unless he was being attacked and he needed to protect himself. The twin with the hair parted to the right looked at his other triplet. Stupid. Mikuru grabbed him by the hair and punched him hard. "__**Pitiful, pitiful, pitiful, pitiful…**__" Mikuru repeated again and again, hitting the purple haired man at every word. Alois stared in horror._

"_W-What are you?!" he shouted. Mikuru stopped, and looked at the blonde brat, eyes showing. His eyes were completely silver, except for green slits. _

"_I am a witch." He smirked. He attacked Alois, planning to stab him with a summoned katana._

"_Claude! Help me!" Alois screamed. Claude save him at the last second, picking him up and dodging Mikuru's attack, which landed on a chair, chopping it cleanly in half._

"_You are no witch…you are far too wild for a witch." Claude said to Mikuru, who only grinned._

"_Claude…what do you mean…?" Alois asked, terrified._

"_He has the scent of a demon on him…he has the abilities of a demon…" Claude explained. Alois' eyes widened and looked at Mikuru._

"_I am here! Take me to Alois Trancy immediately!" Ciel's voice was heard. Mikuru quickly summoned his katana away, and his eyes returned to normal. Unlike his older brother, he could control his abilities better._

_A white haired woman opened the door and looked in shock…_

Present

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just very talented in self-defence~" Mikuru laughed. Nobody believed him.

**We'll stop here~ Sort of a cliff hanger I guess…but whatever! I'm sure guys can live! :3**


End file.
